A heads-up display system for a driver of a vehicle which is adjustable based on the position of the driver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,357 (Matsumoto). Prior to Matsumoto, the current assignee in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,822,707 and 5,748,473, disclosed a seat adjustment system for adjusting a seat of an occupant viewing images formed by a heads-up display system based on the position of the occupant (see FIG. 8).
Detailed background on heads-up display systems is found in the parent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/645,709 filed Aug. 24, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,583. Definitions of terms used herein can also be found in the parent applications.